Robin Posisend
by FoxPewdsKen
Summary: Robin has a realy bad sickness that is killing him and the League try to help while also find out his identity and Bats can they save dflash and Roy Rated K just in case
1. The promblem

Richard Grayson is 6 Years old yes I now he was 8 when his family died but I wanted more fluff and because in my YJ fanfic that im working on he is 9 nearly 10 so yeah hope u enjoy.

* * *

Richard woke up covered in sweat he looked up at the alarm clock that was next to his bed. It read 3:23am he groaned and turned around "go back to sleep Grayson"he murmured to himself. He turned over once more to look at his clock it read 3:47am Richard siged and turned around so he was staring at a blank wall and a window Bruce had gone out to do League missions so he wont be back till later on normally around 5 to 6 am

Dick heard someone coming upstairs as he turned around and pull the blanket door creaked open as Burce cheackedon his young ward Dick felt him smile as he closed the door as the door closed he felt a cough coming **(do u know where u get that feeling when u need to cough and u try and stop it) **he tried to muffle it but it came out harsh and loud as he tried to stop coughing he saw his bedroom door open.

As Bruce closed his Wards door he heard a harsh loud cough "AFRED" Bruce shouted h saw Alfred jogging up the stairs and coming to him with a bottle (**those ones u take to school) **filled with water Bruce started at confused to how he knew Alfred seemed to know what he was think as he said "I could hear Master Richard from downstairs Master Bruce "Alfred told him as he walked up to Richards bedroom he opened the door he was meet with a child who had scared eyes and was shaking as he stared at Alfred and Bruce wide eyed and blood on his hands from when he was having his coughing fit Bruce ran up to Dick who throw himself at the man and cried bruce turned to Alfred wide eyed as he ward heart slowed down as to show that he was sleeping Alfred who was wide eyed turned around "Master bruce Watchtower now"Alfred shouted as Bruce turned and legged it to put Dickin his robin outfit and himself in the batman costume

when he got to the batcave he noticed that Richard now Robins breating as began to sound like someone who has just been strangled as he quickly picked Robin up he went to the zatatubes that were in the batcave and zated to the watch tower

* * *

At the watch tower

"Hey SM what are u doing"Flash asked superman for like the hundredth time that hour "URR the last time im watching tv flash u dipsh.." he got cut of as the zata tubes ancounted ''Batman'' b01 ''Agent A b09'' ''Guest b00'' as the founding members and the fest were there they sw batman and Agent A and a small boy who was extremely pale "ROBIN"Green Lanten and Arrow and Black Cannery and Wonder woman Flash Superman (**is that all of them that know his identy please tell me)** "I don't know he was sleeping and when i heard him coughing he was like this"batman said worried and sadly and gestering to Robin "WAIT did batman just sound worried"BC smaked green Arrow on the head everyone turned there heads to robin as he woke up he rubbed his masks eyes he started to cough again as blood soon found its way out of his mouth.

* * *

thanks for readin so far and hope u enjoyed it so far and sorry for the delay pleas review...


	2. Older brothers,finding out

hey guys thanks for reading so far and I don't own anything okay Roy and Wally will come in on this one and it will be smaller because im babysitting it was my birthday yesterday so now I am 14 yes so thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

As the blood oozed out of Robins mouth and as he started coughing he started crying as he could not stop as Batman looked at Flash who zoomed of and came back with a cup of water as Batman put him up straight as Flash and Batman helped him drink the water after he finished drinking it Batman Tuck Robin to the living room where he lied down on the sofa "Go to sleep my little Robin "Batman whispered to Robin with a small smile on his face as Robins eyes closed the turned to the league all serious like and glared **but wait it wasn't just a glare it was daddy bat glare DUN DUN DAAAA...**

**ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY **"Help him we need to help him"WW said worried as she started wide eyed "Me Barry John (Martian man hunter) and Ollie Clark we are going to do tests "batman told them "Dinah U talk to Roy and Dania Talk to Wally and the rest help "batman told the rest as he walked away

* * *

With Roy

Roy was on his Xbox 1 at Ollies house he was playing Watch Dogs **(I have no** idea) when he got a phone call from his aptotive mum as he picked up the phone

Roy:Hello

BC:hi we...I need to tell u something

Roy: what is it

BC:Its robin he could be dyeing Roy he needs u ri

the phone was chucked on the floor as he ran to get dressed as speedy

* * *

With Wally

Wally was on his Xbox360 playing Mine craft **:P **when he got a phone call from WW so he picked it up

Wally:Hello Wally here+

WW:hi wally I think robin may be dyeing

the phone was chucked on the floor as he speed out the room to get dressed as Kid Flash

* * *

sorry I might upload one tonight before I go to sleep please review hope u enjoyed


	3. Owls and courts

at the watch tower

Robins test are nearly done now they were just getting scanned when the zeta tubes accounced Speed b07 Kid Flash B06

as the ran into the room they went straight for robin who had just woken looked startled at the sudden hug from his older brothers "hey how are u"Roy asked his little brother "I'm feeling alright at the mo"Robin was cut of by a loud gasp from beside him "umm guys we have some bad news...robin seems to have been poisend by some one and it seems to be some kind of bird blood"flash told them every one started at robin who had wide eyes "um robin u okay"Wally asked him waving his arm in front of his face wally looked worried. He turned to stare at the league who also had wide eyes "u don't think it the court of owls do u"GA asked "We will find out "Batman told them "we are going we will be back tomorrow"Batman said to them picking Robin up and moving to the zeta tubes as he zetad to the batcave with robin who was falling asleep again but still wide eyed

At the Batcave

As Alfred saw the young master and older master "have u found out what's a mater sir" Alfred asked Burce as he pulled down his cowl down and took Robins Mask off "he has been poisend by what seems to be bird blood that has been injected into him and we think it may be the court of owls for revenge"Burce told Alfred

* * *

Thanks for readin I will upload a chapter a day or maybe more then one thanks please review.


	4. not a chapter but impotent

Sorry thjs story hasnt been uploading I have not had time as it seems school is back soon and that I have been babysiting I have put this story for adoption I will gell u who next time I upload thanks I am going to do diffent stories skms wont bee robin put I will start doing

gary ones

Xmen scott

Fantastic 4 johnny

Crossovers avengers and robin aka dick grayson

I am going to do one series that will be reverse so terry will be oldest then damian then jason tim and dick

Ages

Terry age 23

Damian age 18

Jason age 13

Tim age 8

Dick age 5

Where they will be supernatural and the league try to find kids who are them and help and they dont know teen titans young justice and justice league crossover

Dick will be a werewolf

Jason and tim vampires

Damian a demon

Terry a angel it may include roy and wally and they arnt in the team they will be with the brother and will be umm give me idies please and is this a good jdea please review this can be challenge as well u can do this

Thanks ;3


End file.
